Shalador Nehele the return of Witch
by mischy22
Summary: time has past since the purge and life is starting to settle into normal and Jaenelle sees the one thing her heart wants more than anything. can Trouble in Shalador stop her form getting what she wants or the trouble be less... R &r always welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the names and places are not mine they belong to Anne Bishop and her world of the black jewels.**

**This is a repost. With many thanks to Kerie Nightingale I think you will find this much better.**

* * *

_Many webs were weaved, and all of them seen by one gifted Black Widow or another. All of them showed a hint of the future, but none revealed what was truly yet to come. Everyone saw power coming—dark, sweet power like none of the Realms had ever known. All of them saw true happiness shrouded by the past. They all could feel it coming, knew who it was they were seeing, but none could understand why she was returning now, or for whom she was returning; and none dared ask more._

* * *

Jaenelle Angelline sat in her private workroom, staring at her tangled web as a single, joyful tear rolled down her cheek. The web was not showing her exactly what would come but screamed at her, "It is time!" Being one of three tri-gifted Queens in Kaeleer, she needn't ask what it was time for she knew. Being a healer, but more than that, being the wife of one of the most sexual males in the three Realms, she knew. Sweet Darkness, she knew.

Her heart leaped into a gallop as she made her way to Daemon's study. She hated to disturb him, especially after he had asked so sweetly for a few short moments to go over the correspondence that Surreal blatantly refused to look at. Or, more to the point, the letters that the boyos had written him that she had plainly stated were, "too male for her to deal with." So it was outside the tall, dark-wood door she stood, wondering if she should disturb him or simply find a creative way to tell him what her web had shown her.

* * *

Daemon Sadi sat behind his dark wood desk, a thin, deep red lap blanket draped over his legs. Even with the warming spells and the fire, going there was still a chill to the room—a chill that he knew had nothing to do with the deep snow that blanketed the realm, but a cold that was coming from within. It wasn't associated with his temper, but from the lurking feeling that screamed, _"Something is not right_." It was a feeling he would need to talk to his wife about soon.

As if the thought of her had summoned the woman, the study door slowly creaked open just enough for her to poke her beautiful head into the room. She spoke softly, "Daemon?"

She sounded hesitant, almost worried. Hearing the almost stutter where one shouldn't have been, Daemon had to fight hard to keep a tight leash on his temper; and he _would_ keep that temper leashed until he found out what or who had distressed his wife. Then he saw something dance behind her sapphire eyes, something close to lust, something that made him want. Not sure if he was picking up that subtle cue, he spoke softly. His voice flowed like soft thunder, "Sweetheart, is something wrong?"

She took a small step into the room, and then frowned. _"_Um… no, not wrong…" She took a deep breath "I just didn't want to disturb you since-"

Before she could finish speaking, he was in front of her close enough to feel her breath on his silk shirt, close enough to pull her tight against his body. Phantom hands caressed and calmed her. His gold eyes, filled with love and a bit of temper, looked down at her. It was times like this only a fool would dare disturb him, it was generally understood that _nothing_ was to disturb him.

In a deep voice he crooned, "Sweetheart, you can interrupt me anytime you need."_ You never disturb me_

When he looked into her sapphire eyes, he knew her mood had changed. She was no longer Jaenelle, his loving wife, but his Queen. "Is there something I need to know about, Prince?" Witch spoke in her midnight voice. He should have known he couldn't keep his dark mood from her.

One look into those deep chasms and a lesser man would have buckled, but this was the side of her he loved to dance with. But right now, he had other things on his mind. Trying to make her forget the question and partly knowing it wouldn't work, he softly kissed where her tiny spiral horn would be if they were in the abyss, nibbled on her ear that didn't end in a delicate point.

"We can talk about it later," he whispered His hands felt what could have been a sheer shirt of some kind under her blouse. It took more control then he would have liked not to vanish the blouse and see what he had found under it. In a frustrated mumble, he spoke into her ear "Or tomorrow," he paused liking that answer then continued "Yes we can discuss whatever you want tomorrow."

It was her fault she shouldn't have let him kiss her, not when she knew what _those_ kinds of kisses lead to but she needed to end this if only long enough to get a clear answer from him. Since Witch was bringing out the more sexual side of him, she would try to speak as clearly and without any midnight in her voice_… but how to keep the wanting out of it now was the question._ "No, Daemon… tell…me…" she spoke between the long, deep kisses.

Knowing he wouldn't get what he wanted until he told her whatshe wanted, he glared into those glazed sapphire eyes. Well, he could tell her, but she wouldn't be able to do anything about it until she took care of another matter…and that suited him. Not knowing how to word it smoothly he settled for blunt. "Your nephew should have been here a few days ago. Lucivar should be having one of his fun little moods about now."

"My?" she looked into his eyes, but dismissed his worry, "You can't time things like that. Why would you even want to?"

Daemon gave her a half grin, "No, sweetheart_ you_ don't want to time those things. I however do keep track as does your First Circle-"

"_Former_ First Circle."

Looking at her with that bland look no dared to argue with, he continued. "I'll go see my brother later today and in the meantime…" He didn't give her a chance to argue before lifting her off her feet and carrying her up the stairs to their rooms, not that he would have listened if she did decide to argue. Right now, he needed to focus, and whether she was Jaenelle or Witch, his Lady couldn't help him with this. No, what would fix it was finding out why his nephew wasn't here yet, or why his brother hadn't yet gone into his usual rut.

* * *

Lucivar passed through the gate that connected the Keep in Terreille to the Keep in Kaeleer—passed through it and was felt the moment he did. His temper that usually signaled he was about to brighten his father's day, flooded through the Keep. However, he wasn't making his way towards his father's study, or the family residence at the Keep. He was however, very quickly making his way to the closest exit he could find, and today that meant passing though the walls to get there.

Draca tapped on Saetan's door. In her sibilant voice said, "Ssomething iss troubling your sson."

He did a quick mental check, then cursed. Oh, he could go chase after his and walk onto a battlefield but… he let out an exasperated sigh, "Will you have someone deliver a post for me to Cassidy. I want to know what I'm walking into before I do."

"Of coursse High Lord. That iss a wisse decissionss." Her voice sounded amused.

* * *

"Will you tell me why you were so nervous earlier?" Daemon asked softly. They were lying on their bed Jaenelle's head resting on his chest.

"Hmm?" propping herself up on one elbow looked into those deep gold eyes. Licking her lips, she slowly spoke, "I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time…" giving her best game smile she continued, "…to have a child, maybe?" She shrugged unsure how to read Daemon's face.

Confusion gave way to the purest of joy as he smiled lighting up even furthest depths of his eyes, a joy that was only mirrored in his voice as he said, "Oh, _that_ time." He gave her a devilish grin as he flipped her over so that he was looking down at her.

*Bastard.*

Distress, anger, and something close to panic flowed across the thread that connected him to Lucivar's mind. *What's wrong, Prick?*

Looking into his face that only a moment ago was filled with joy, she could see something was very wrong. Worry filled her voice, "Daemon, what is it?"

Daemon held up a hand to gesture he needed a moment. A heartbeat later, he was getting dressed. Mumbling curses under his breath with a creativity that would have made an Eyrien blush.

In her midnight voice, Jaenelle asked again. "What's wrong?"

Now he stopped dressing and looked at her, shook his head. "He's not allowed to send those emotions though the thread, and then just not answer. He's not."

"Who?" she asked, watching as Daemon called in both of his Black Jewels and vanished his Red.

"My brother."

"I'm going with you." She flipped the covers off her.

A black shield fell over the bed. "No, you're not. Whatever has Lucivar upset won't be made any better by you going and getting yourself killed! Not to mention I would have to kick your ass if you did."

Jaenelle looked at him in disbelief. She was _not_ going to point out to him that _if_ she was dead he couldn't kick her ass. That however would be a topic for another day. No, right now she needed to convince him that she needed to go. "Daemon I can…"

"No. I'll handle this, Lady." Before slamming the door shut behind him, he added, "The shield will fade in a few hours; I suggest you rest until then."

Her nerves jumped when the door slammed. _Oh, wonderful_, she thought. Rest. Yeah right, how could she when her brother was calling her husband to battle. Daemon had shielded her so well that she couldn't even call in a book to read until it faded. And to top it off, the room, and bed, smelled of musk. _Not_ something that she wanted to smell when she was trying to be mad at the males of the family. Well, not _all_ the males of the family. After all, Papa hadn't done anything to make matters worse…Yet.

* * *

**rewviews are always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucivar sat in his kitchen trying to coat his nerves with a bottle of brandy, not that it was helping at all. He had come in just a few moments before tearing into the eyrie and nearly ripping the hinges off the door as he went to grab the bottle. Watching his temper and knowing enough not to ask what this was all about, or at least not ask yet, Marian had set a clear glass in front of him. A glass that would remain exactly where she had placed it because, he had decided that it would be a waste of time and was drinking straight from the bottle.

She had seen him through several ruts by now and knew when he left this morning he was close to one, or at least should be close to one. With narrowed eyes, she watched as he raised a shaky hand to bring the bottle back to his lips. No, whatever this was, it wasn't because of a rut, but she wanted to know what this was. Digging in her heals the best she could and hoping in the mood he was in right now that he wouldn't turn against her she asked, "Lucivar, what's wrong?"

He could feel the leash around his temper slipping. Her scent that was usually calming and soothing was only scraping his already well-honed temper. With narrowed eyes he snapped, "Go away. Get out of here. Go to Riada go to the Keep I don't care where you go, just go."

He had said that once before to her, and her response had been staying and helping him, it would be the same now. Giving him a bland un-amused look she too calmly said, "No, I'm…"

"Sweetheart, I think it best if you leave." Daemon leaned in the doorway. He wasn't going to say anything until he saw his brother too loosely make a fist, and had been convinced that he was, for whatever reason, going to attack his wife. It was that reason he had spoke, and the fact that his brother was pinning him where he stood with only a look worried him more.

"Daemon?"

"Marian it's alright. Go visit Janelle and I will deal with my brother. Besides we were just talking about how Daemonar should have been there a day or two ago."

"Oh… Oh of course." At least he under stood part of whatever this was. It didn't help her to leave though. Not when she was certain that any moment the storm would break and she would become a widow.

Lucivar hadn't moved since Daemon appeared in the kitchen. Hadn't dared to speak since he couldn't trust his own mouth right now. Therefore, he sat never taking his narrowed eyes off his brother until he felt his wife and son disappear on the webs. In a menacing growl said, "You shouldn't have come."

Taking a seat across from his brother and making sure his black shield was layered with his red he very calmly and softly spoke, "Then you shouldn't have asked for me to come play." After a few moments of tense silence he continued, "Now since I'm here, out with it. Marian has seen you threw enough ruts to …"

The bottle that was in his hand hit the table with a thud. His chair scraped on the stone floor as he pushed away from the table. His temper snapped. "Don't you dare try to hobble me! You don't know what it was like. You couldn't know."

Daemon looked at his brother, saw how tightly he was holding his wings to his body and wanted to sigh. 1700 years and never had Lucivar circled around a memory like this... never. And the fact that he was now …

In a calm soothing voice Daemon tried to speak, "What can't I possibly know about?"

… Oh, there was a great deal about Lucivar's life he didn't know about. Had never thought to ask about because it would scrape to close too his own scars. But he was fairly certain that he wasn't naïve to the point where he wouldn't understand whatever this was.

He needed to move, needed to think. His nerves were jumping in too many ways, none of which was good. No, he wanted his temper right now and Daemon was an opponent he could throw that temper at and know he was meeting a worthy adversary. With his wings uncoiling just a bit, just enough to make him look larger then he was he turned his back on his brother just long enough to make sense of everything. When he spoke, his voice made a queer sound. A sound that for him just wasn't right. "I met a witch today."

How many time in the past thousand or so years had his brother said those exact same words to him? Every time those words had been followed by… I think the streets would welcome her blood, or something along the same lines. But this wasn't Terreille and there was no real need to wash the streets with blood. Yet the sentiment was still there and it was that fact that he fell behind a cold blank mask. In an even colder purr, he managed to ask, "And you don't meet Witches every day?"

"Yes… No … Damn it bastard I saw a witch that was …." Lucivar turned and saw ice spikingup behind Daemon's very sleepy looking eyes_. No, he didn't want this fight. In_ fact, this was why he had closed the thread in the first place. He knew what Daemon's reaction would be and Cassidy if not most of Terreille would pay the price.

"A witch that what?" his voice was too soft, too deadly and too much of a reminder that he needed to be handled very carefully.

"A witch that had served in Zuultah's court."_ Shit. Why did I just say that_?

The table and three of the chairs that sat around it burst under a very controlled burst of Black power. The result a very fine powder laid on the floor. No, not powder Lucivar decided at a second look just very fine sawdust… and by the look of red haze in his brother's eyes Daemon was not done.

In a soft thundering coo Daemon asked, "And what did the bitch do before the purge?" _Give me a reason to go hunting. One small reason._

If he needed to go into Terreille just to eliminate one witch so it would be safe for his brother to continue to help Cassidy he would. He would go, knowing what it would do to his own mind and his chalice but that was a price that he was willing to pay. And he would pay it because his brother, his eyrien warrior, prick of a brother was not going back there until this particular scar was protected.

Oh well now there one thing he wasn't going to tell his brother about. Or he wouldn't have till he felt the scrape of physic tendrils running along his inner barrier. No his brother would _never_ do anything to kill him. They were past that. Weren't they? A second look in Daemon glazed eyes … he wouldn't kill him but he would rip his inner barriers open to find out what he wanted to know if he wasn't told… soon.

"She was eighth circle I think."

"And?" _and she wouldn't have scraped your scars if there wasn't more to it_.

"She was in charge of keeping certain track of delicate information. Nothing more."

Oh, there was more he could see by the way Lucivar was shifting from one foot to the other. "And what did she do to spook you?"

_Less then you are_? He wanted to say it and was sure if he did his father wouldn't find it amusing that is youngest son was a resident of Hell. Calmly he began to say, "Suggested I go find something to sheath."_ Shit. Why can't I … stop… talking._ A long assessing look at Daemon told him the answer. The son of a bitch was using black widow craft against him. Well not really against him, but he was using it to get the answers that he wanted, which told him plan enough what Daemon was going to do.

He had seen him with Marian and was sure if _that_ had been an option he would destroy her only because he was seeing a female and not his wife. "I see..." Daemon paused looked at his brother and made sure he got a good sense of how close he was to a rut… the edginess, the hot temper… a day or two at the most. Enough time to get him away from here and find something for him to grit his teeth through … this time.

"Get your hunting gear. Knifes, sleeping bag whatever else you need." Not that he wanted his brother to have his weapons with him but knew enough that if he didn't at least suggest it he would never agree.

Lucivar glared out the kitchen window. "There's a damn snow storm coming and…"

Another chair turned to dust, "that wasn't a suggestion prince. And in case you forgot I _do_ out rank you."

Oh wonderful. Now his brother decided to remember that. He almost argued… almost… then thought about it. His brother was giving him time to either go into a rut and deal with it on his terms or get away from here long enough to stop circling a bad memory. Either way Daemon was on his side for the moment.

Not another word as he went to pack what would be needed.

*I'm taking Lucivar hunting.* dry amusement flowed on the thread as well as a longing for something else.

Jaenelle blinked unsure if she had just heard him right. Oh if this was summer or late fall that statement wouldn't have bothered her, but this was winter. * Your what?*

* He's close to a rut and Marian can't help him this time.*

Witch was not amused and she let that flow on the thread. * What happen?*

* Don't know yet. I'll find out once I get him out on the land.*

* When was the last time you seen Lucivar through a rut?* She had help him through a few when he first came to Kaeleer but that was different… she was his queen and she _knew_ how to deal with that temper and had always found something that he could grit his teeth threw.

A moan flowed on the thread. * A thousand years ago. I promised myself I would never do that again by the way.*

* Keep him busy prince. If he's focused on something else he won't be focused on killing you.*

Arrogance and amusement flowed back to her. * Sweetheart I out rank him and I plan on taking his jewelry for this little trip. Besides I thought you said you wanted a bigger cabin?*

Bigger? No, _he_ had said that she needed a bigger one, one that would accommodate the two of them without infringing on _her_ private time. Not that she was going to remind him of that right now. Not when it would give Lucivar something to do for the next few days. * I'll have Burle take some supplies up to the clearing that you found. Take your time getting there.*

* Was going to. I'm going to see if I can put a charm on him. That should be fun for a few days.*

* Mother Night! Daemons are you trying to get him to attack you?*

He closed the thread before he could answer her. Well at least he got his wife riled up enough where if he wasn't hurt in a few days he wouldn't be leaving her bed either. Seeing Lucivar wasn't yet back in the kitchen he turned his attention to the wood block outside. Or more to the point the ax that was wedged in it.

Stepping out into the cold, he called it to him. Not that he thought that they would need the ax, but… he might need something else to distract his brother for a few hours.

Lucivar came up behind him. Switching from one foot to the other, unsure if the cold out here was actually the weather or if Daemon's temper had something to do with the bitter chill, he gave a subtle cough. A cough that had Daemon spinning towards him with more feline grace then any cat he had ever seen… and living with " the kitties" at the hall he had seen a lot of feline grace. Still unable to find that arrogance that usually came so natural to him he asked, "Are we going or what?"

"In a moment. Let me see your hand first."

No. No, and no. realizing his brother was using black widow craft on him once was warning enough… volunteering to let him… when the sun shined in hell. "Why?"

Ice spiked in Daemon's eyes. Not that he would force Lucivar but… he would highly suggest that he did what he was being told to do. "Because a warlord prince who out ranks you told you to."

Oh, _there_ was a good reason… and a reason that he would make sure his brother's wife knew about, that was _if_ he survived this. Slowly he held out his hand sure in the next breath Daemon would have his snake's tooth biting into his flesh. He just blinked in disbelief as Daemon traced something on his wrist. Then he watched in a slow, agonizing horror when a wickedly gleeful grin bloomed on his brother's face. A grin that if they were standing in Terreille right now would have meant someone was going to die… no, not someone… a lot of people were going to die and it would have been unclear if he would have been left among the living.

"What was that for?" better yet _what the hell was that?_ He had felt a slight tingle wash through him then nothing, but yet he felt calmer somehow more stable. Stable was good. Stable was wonderful.

Daemon shrugged, "A charm. Nothing fancy."

"A charm for what?" he had to fight hard not to let panic flood his voice. His brother admitting that he used a charm … unheard of… him saying it was nothing fancy… now that was downright scary.

"It won't harm you, Prick. It will just make sure you don't wonder off too far. Don't want any trouble like last time." Not that he would let anything happen like last time… the darkness knew Jaenelle would kill him and possible Lucivar if it did. Before the memory could finish forming, he beat it back. This wasn't Terreille and the was no need for that kind of bloodletting.

Not really sure what that meant and knowing better then to ask, Lucivar gave him a sideways glance then slowly asked, "What else is it for?" Oh there had to be more. It couldn't be that simple. Just couldn't.

"Can you fly?"The way Daemon had said that in such a soft coo should have been warning enough.

"Of course I can…" he tried to spread his wings and found them heavy and not responding the way they should. Oh they uncoiled but not at the same time and not all the way. His fear spiked. "What in the name of hell did you do?"

"Does it bother you that you can't fly?" oh he knew it would bother his brother but he figured if he was going to be dancing with that temper for a few days he might as well start now. At least this way he could thoroughly scare the shit out of him before the rut truly hit and that would at least give him reason to play this out, Or at the very least something to amuse himself with…

His war blade was in his hand before he made a decision to call it in. Rage drove him till he hit the black shield. Till Daemon's hand passed through his ebon gray shield and his fingers ever so lightly caressed his cheek. Anyone's eye who met those dark iced glazed golden eyes would be looking at death. For him to be that close. He may be the one close to the rut, but Daemon was the one he needed to keep an eye on. Survival demanded that he did.

"Give me the war blade, Prick."

No fight. No sounds, just surrender. He could feel the ice flowing in his brother's veins, Ice that was colder then the winter weather that was now surrounding him. Just great, wonderful, why did his brother choose now to play out some old games? Oh, yeah right, because _he_ had summoned the man to battle when he didn't really think it through. _Fool. Idiot. _Near rut or not he should have remembered one thing… Daemon was not stable.

"Now you're learning puppy. Come along I think we wasted enough time that our camping spot is cleared for us."

Swallowing the lump that was growing in his voice Lucivar tried to speak, "What camping spot?"

"The one our queen has chosen for her new cabin."

"Cabin?" well at least he knew what Daemon planned on him doing in order to keep busy for the next few days. Although at this point being locked in a warm room sounded better.

Janelle was just pulling her warm robe around her when Marian politely knocked on her bedroom door. Softly she said "come in."

Well at least Jaenelle looked comfortable and not the least bit worried at the moment. That didn't change that fact that she was. "Do you know what's wrong with Lucivar?"

"Not yet, but Daemon can handle it." _I hope_. "And in the mean time you can help me with some light shopping."

Marian made a groan that was close to a whimper. Shopping she loved, shopping with a woman who had more energy than a room full of Sceltie puppies and less sense than any of them … the thought made her shudder. "I would love that very much."

"Oh don't worry nothing will be going home with you… unless."

"No." Marian said firmly, "I do not need anything else for the eyire. Not one single thing."

"Oh I can think of one thing that it needs."

No use arguing when she couldn't win anyways. "Oh fine. So what does my eyrie need that it doesn't already have?"

A grin that mirrored Karla's bloomed on her face. A grin that was no more reassuring now then it would have been on the other witch's face if she were there. "I think it's time Lucivar had a daughter don't you?"

Glee and wanting filled her gold eyes before she could stop it. Oh she was ready, more than ready but Lucivar? "How? He's…" well not after last time.

"Snarly and will need some relief after being trapped with his brother for a bit too long."

"Oh that's mean… but…" Marian turned away to think for a moment then happily added, "yes some shopping would be nice."


	3. Chapter 3

_Some hours before:_

Lucivar dropped from the winds. Daemon had asked him to deliver a few small creates of some new materials to Cassidy the next time he found himself visiting her. Not that his brother couldn't have sent them with the shipments of things that wound up in one of the stores that he owned, but…

He sighed. Why was he upset with Daemon? It wasn't like he had forced him to come here in the dead of winter, in fact he had said it could wait till it had warmed up a bit. Oh well he was here now and he would just make this a quick trip and be home before nightfall. Again he sighed, maybe his loving wife could smooth out the edges of his temper that had no reason for spiking.

It was still early and the shops weren't yet open but there were a few people starting to stir. Or more like the children were coming out of their homes to play in the snow before their mothers called them back in. Lucivar paused briefly just a few houses down from Cassidy's residents. It was peaceful here, clam and almost felt like home. Could have felt like home if Jaenelle lived in the small house that Cassidy used, or if Marian was in the village getting ready to do her shopping before the storm hit.

It was that thought that had caused him to stop dead in his tracks. He knew why his temper was flaring and wanted to curse himself for coming before he had noticed the signs. Wondered why his wife hadn't noticed. No matter he had enough time to get home and send his son off to his favorite uncle. Should have enough time to see if Marian wanted him to take his brew before the storm hit, although he was sure he already knew the answer.

A small framed older woman came out from one of the houses. Her skin was tan and her dark hair pitted with her golden eyes said she was from one of the long lived races. The fact she was in this village had him puzzled. Her eyes met his as a soft sweet smile formed on her face. As he passed her, he caught her scent. He knew that scent, remembered it and was sure of one thing: she should not be here.

He couldn't interfere with those Cassidy had in her village, well couldn't till he voiced his very loud opinion to her. As the Witch passed he let instincts drive him as his hand wrapped tightly around her thin almost bony arm. With a hiss, he managed to say, "What are you doing here?"

Her sweet smile had faded to a brief moment of fear before she realized what this was. Arrogance filled her shrill voice, "needing something to sheath I see." She pulled her arm free then continued, "If you'll excuse me prince I'm not much in the mood to play at the moment."

Fragmented memories formed before he could stop them. Pruul several years earlier, well before the Salt mine. This witch, a green jewel hanging from her tempting little neck. That same smile, those exact same words. Memories of fear and pain flooded him before he could beat them back. His stomach jerked, he wanted to gag, wanted to become thoroughly sick. Knew he couldn't. Knew he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Rage bubbled up. His eyes locked with Cassidy who had a worried look on her face. Had she seen him talking to the Witch? For only a moment he didn't see the Queen he knew, the Queen he called a friend… he saw a Queen that would want him to submit. He needed to escape. The winds were close. His feet barely touched the ground before he launched himself skyward. The Keep was safe and close.

His nerves were raw and the memories were circling in his mind. This wasn't a feeling he ever remembered having before and knew who would understand. Just hoped he could help… hoped he would help.

Cassidy had only saw Lucivar grab the new comer to her village. Had only seen enough to suspect that something had happen and knew that she needed to know. Worried because Lucivar never ran from a fight and the fact that he just did…

She was on the Witch too fast. Rage was built in her voice, "what did you do to him."

Karan turned and too innocently looked at her, "My apologies Lady. I believe the prince mistook me for someone else. He did seem quite agitated long before I passed him."

With narrowed eyes, she too calmly spoke, "we'll just see about that." Reining in her temper she continued, "I told you that you could stay as long as you didn't cause trouble here and the fact that you are helping my healer …" she paused trying to think, it was so hard to think when she talked to this witch, " we'll discuss this later."

"Of course Lady."

Was it her imagination or did that sound almost mocking? No matter she would write to Jaenelle and ask her, or to Daemon… no maybe not Daemon, not yet. Not until she knew what had happen with Lucivar. Then again, maybe she should deal with the witch herself… but how?

* * *

That had been a few hours ago. Since then her first circle had decided that Cassidy needed something to turn her attention before she could tell them what was bring out her temper. Their Idea had been a very long game of stalk and pounce. At least something else good came from having the kindred around… furry faces always seemed to yield better results when dealing with the queen … well better then demanding to know what was wrong.

Cassidy and her first circle were out in one of the empty fields playing a variation of stalk and pounce with the Scelties. After a year of doing this, one would think that her first circle would have some idea of what would happen, but yet every time one of the little furry faces pounced on them and they wound up with a mouth full of snow they genuinely looked shocked. Or at least pretended to be.

Off to the side a man in a butler's uniform stood trying to hide a gin behind his hand. The only thing that told his identity was the red jewel hanging from around his neck. Noticing him Cassidy brushed the snow off her overhauls and made her way over to him, after all any message from Kaeleer were _almost_ always welcome. In a pleasant voice was mixed with both laugher and puzzlement she said, "Good day Beal. And what do I owe the pleasure today of having you as an honored guess?"

"I have a… um… important letter from the High Lord, Miss Cassidy." Calling her Miss told her enough that this was just a friendly visit and not one that required the least bit of her being a queen.

"Oh?" she took the letter and quickly tore into it her face went from baffled to red with fury then back to baffled. She knew why he was asking about Lucivar and had a pretty good Idea what caused his mood. Still she couldn't prove anything.

She didn't have to say anything for the friendly little game to come to an end. She didn't have to _say_ anything for her warlord princes to be ready to go pounce something for real. Didn't even have to speak above a whisper for any of them to hear her, "Ranon since the witch is helping Shira I want you to go find out what she did to piss off Lucivar."

She would have gone herself but it was too tempting to kill her, and for the sake of giving her a chance, she didn't want to do that yet. No there was something about this witch who had just showed up a few days ago that rubbed her the wrong way. It was that reason she was planning to ask Prince Yaslana about her before he had abruptly left earlier today. Was going to get his opinion of her after he had a quick conversation with her and before he did anything but fled.

He had that look of _oh now what _on his face but had an irritated growl in his voice, "And when I find out?"

"I'll handle it." Meaning you are not to kill her.

Ranon found the witch in the healing house cleaning and just putting some vases out with some things in it that made it smell better in there but served no real function. Female indulgence he decided and not to ask more about it, besides he did have a reason for this visit. In a calm voice and surprisingly keeping the growl from being noticeable he said, "What were you and Prince Yaslana discussing today?"

"Hmm? oh nothing that I haven't said to him at least once before." Realizing a mistake she quickly said, "Or I mean men like him. Nothing much really."

"Then what did you do to piss him off?"

"What did I do? What could I do?" she turned on him her eyes blazing with fire but really she was unable to do anything to him and they both knew it. "He wears the Ebon Gray and I don't even wear the white so what could I have done?"

She waited till he left before she sank to the floor. That was close and she knew it. She had been so careful since she's been here to be helpful without letting anyone know her gift. Well the next time that winged demon showed up she would just play least in site. Yes that might work to her advantage. Besides who would look her way anyways? It wasn't like she could do any real harm to any one, couldn't even when she did wear a jewel.

Ranon told Cassidy what happen, Left out the look in her eyes since he didn't see her as a threat. Then a response was written back to the high lord. One that only said: I can't find anything that would have spiked Lucivar's temper but I will let you know if I find anything in the next day or so.

* * *

Lucivar glared at his brother. He couldn't be serious riding the winds with no coach and in the mitts of winter. No a second look at him told him just how serious he was. He wanted to grumble about going, wanted to ask why Jaenelle needed a second cabin to start with. No he wouldn't ask or at least not yet. Not when he had other things to deal with and for once the rut wasn't either of the major problems… his brother who was flipping from hot and cold too quickly and for no reason at all and the other was his instincts was telling him that the Sadist was a rival and should be torn apart limb by limb. It was these thoughts that he was fighting. It was these thoughts that he had to fight, because if he didn't, the Sadist wouldn't show mercy in what he did. Pain, blood and fear would be the Sadist's weapons followed by a fast kill that would burn out any hope of becoming demon dead. No, he had to hang on to some measure of self-control. Had to even if that meant looking through the red haze that was beginning to cover his eyes.

The fact that he could have flown here goaded him a little. The fact that it was beginning to snow once more would have discouraged him from trying. Then again riding the winds in order to reach this spot without his wings functioning to stabilize him wasn't something he wanted to do either. But his brother, no, not brother he corrected himself… the son of a whoring bitch that he just so happen to share blood lines with, had made him do just that.

Dropping from the winds he cursed with vicious creativity making sure all the words he _did_ use were ones his brother couldn't possible know, but the sentiment was still there. Still cursing to himself and noticing Daemon really wasn't paying one single bit of attention to him Lucivar thought of all the ways he knew how to gut a man alive. Then, grinned because right now he wanted to show his dear brother each of those ways up close and personal. He shook his head to try to clear his thoughts… what was he thinking? Try and gut Daemon? Oh it would be interesting till the Sadist got tired of playing then he would be dead, no not dead more than dead. The Sadist would make sure not so much as a whisper in the dark remained when he got through with him.

Deciding to focus his attention elsewhere, he looked around at the snow-covered clearing. Oh he could picture it in the spring and summer with tall grass up to his knees and "the Kitties" splashing around in what appeared to be a frozen over pond. He could imagine Jaenelle planting a few flowers here and there to sooth her or grow ones she would need for…

Then he saw it. Oh, it was still just out of view but he could see what was shaped like a good-sized townhouse? No that couldn't be right, not in the middle of nowhere, it couldn't be right could it? A few long steps and he was standing close enough to see that it was only a frame of what could be a rather nice two-story house. As he open his inner barriers enough to test the area a wall of dark power hit him. His brother's black mixed with… their father's? Confused he let instinct over power common senses as he asked, "how long has this been here?" He knew it hadn't been there at the turn of the seasons. He knew because he had flown over this spot a few times before then.

Continuing to make his way towards the unfinished building that would serve as a shelter… if they got the walls up tonight… and something to keep his brother occupied for the next few days, Daemon shrugged it off, "Just before the snow hit. Father helped a bit."

Startled that Daemon had begun to build this and not workers, who were skilled and paid well to build houses for aristo blood, Lucivar grabbed his arm with a bit too much force. He let go quickly when Daemon gave him a bone searing look that would have spelled death for anyone else. Taking a breath to beat back fear that Daemon was creating he managed to sound honestly shocked when he said, "you built this?"

"That surprises you, prick?"

Shaking his head he managed to say, "No_." the fact that it's still standing does_. Not that he would ever tell his brother that. Lucivar shivered then stated the obvious, "we should get the walls up if we're not going to freeze to death while we wait out the storm." He meant the one brewing inside him as much as he meant the one that was held in the dark nearly black clouds that hung above their heads.

* * *

Board by board, and nail by nail they managed to get the four walls up and the stone fireplace meshed together just before darkness fell. Not that the room was anywhere near finished … but… it would hold in heat and the warming spells Daemon was creating helped as well, even if the floor still held a draft and the walls were still a bit cold to the touch.

Tired , hungry and his nerves jumping because he wanted to tear his brother apart when he hadn't done anything but help get the shelter put together and help get enough fire wood chopped for at least the night… Lucivar grumbled as he pulled his sleeping bag up around him. Not that he wanted it but it gave him something to fiddle with for the moment.

Handling Lucivar a plate of food that Mrs. Beal had so thoughtfully sent here before they had arrived, Daemon bluntly said in a stern but yet calm voice, "Now explain."

Pushing a few of the carrots, which Daemon had placed on his plate, around Lucivar looked at him. A defeated painstaking look lingered in his eyes before he was able to mask it. "Explain what?'

"Whatever it is you _think_ I don't already know."

He shuttered at the thought. Oh it was possible that Daemon had eased into his inner barriers and found out everything he wanted to know… then again… the look of understanding mixed with worry told him that he hadn't done that, or at least not yet. With a forced sigh he began, "Before you were here did you ever go into a rut?"

Raising his eyebrows in question Daemon answered very slowly, "You know I didn't and if I did it was masked by whatever blood I was already spilling at the time." Leaning closer he added in a soft whisper, "Why?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me." His voice rolled like thunder before he leashed the temper that was starting to flare. Then in a calmer voice he said in a much too soft matter-of–fact voice, "Tell me or tell father either way I'm not going to let this go."

Great, just what he needed another warlord prince who _did_ out rank him asking questions that would only spike his temper. And that cold burning temper would be questioned and answered by their queen, because two males of_ her_ family were protecting the arrogant eyrien who happen to be her brother. Well that he wouldn't let happen …. But that didn't mean he wanted to explain this to his brother either, or at least not completely.

Swallowing hard Lucivar began in a soft whisper, "Did you know there were witches in most of the bitches' courts that only had to keep track of the males' ruts?"

Narrowing his eyes Daemon too slowly said, "No..." then after a long pause he added, "Makes sense though. Warlord princes are passionately violent on their good days and a hundred times worse during the rut." Well except the two of them and they were more like a thousand times worse or so they had been told, not that either of their wives minded.

Knowing what Daemon was thinking, Lucivar snapped, "They didn't do it to protect themselves, Bastard. They did it because a warlord prince could service the entire court twice over and still want more."

Ice started to cover his plate before he reined in his temper. "What are you saying prick_?" and you better be saying this about a weaker jeweled warlord prince because if not…_

"I don't remember all of it. Bits and pieces always the same. The witch would give me a smile, one that would turn my stomach for no reason. Then, a summons to a lavish bedroom would come. Whatever bitch that own the contract would enter the room. I don't remember anything except waking up tied to a bed and the feeling that I shouldn't break the chains that bound me then …"

"Then what?" he could see Lucivar didn't want to talk about but was in his own way, so he wouldn't push. He would however keep asking questions just to keep him talking.

"Remember how it felt having that burst of pain run though you?"

Daemon nodded. He seemed calm but that didn't mean a damn thing and Lucivar knew it. He nodded slightly in agreement.

"The pain was worse. Half aroused, and the sharp burst. The same woman who smiled at me before I had been summoned would then come in and check me. Her fingers touching my skin was usually enough to jerk the tears to my eyes. I couldn't kill her then. I didn't have enough reason too… touching wasn't enough reason…" knew he had made a mistake because touching _was_ reason enough to let the blood sing and Daemon knew it, hell they both knew it and had let it sing more than once . He looked at his brother half expecting to see rage or something on his brother's face. What he saw chilled him; His court mask. No rage, no compassion, nothing. Just that bored sleepy face that had spelled death for so many through the years.

Daemon got to his feet slowly. "Is that it? A witch that is … if I'm guessing no longer able to wear jewels reminded you of things you can't remember in full?"

Lucivar stood, needing to move, restless and not really scared but nervous, shifted from one foot to the other. "Yeah." No, but the rest his brother didn't need to know. Wasn't sure if he knew himself or if it was just his mind filling in the blanks of what could have happen and didn't.

It wasn't and Daemon knew it wasn't. He knew his brother must have some other fragmented memories that he wasn't comfortable about telling him. And that was fine for the moment after all he was about to give his brother an order that he couldn't afford not heed. "When we leave here you will tell our queen about this."

"I'm going to what?" Oh stirring up things that was bringing out the sadist wasn't enough? Damn him, didn't he remember that nothing turned Jaenelle deadlier than rape… nothing. No that wasn't true there was one thing… as a response to someone's pain, that was always worse, more so if that someone was family.

Letting his voice rise just a bit Daemon snapped, "You heard me Yaslana. You don't want to tell me everything fine but you will tell her then _we_ will deal with it."

Matching his brother's tone Lucivar raised his voice above his brother's, "It's already dealt with. I wasn't prepared before I am now."

With narrowed eyes and speaking in a soft deadly coo Daemon responded, "Of course you are; that's why you're here with me instead of enjoying a bed with your wife."

The words had been said softly enough but they still sent a chill down his spine. Daemon was right, of course. If he had remained home Marian would have scraped across those scars just by being near him then if he had went into the rut while she was still near… he didn't want to think about it… couldn't think about it. "Fine I'll talk to her." It was all he could say without fighting his brother over it.

* * *

That night Lucivar settled into his sleeping bag, not really content to sleep but Daemon wasn't giving him much of a choice in the matter. At least the shield around his brother would protect him, but the fact he had asked for both his ebon gray ring and pendent worried him. Black against the Red that was what it would come down to if he did something to thoroughly piss Daemon off. He understood why he had asked and in a way it did make sense… ebon gray striking the black shield would drain it faster and Daemon didn't want to do something that would kill him, well at least not yet.

Black against red no chance for survival. No chance to become demon dead, and no chance to call back his jewelry if he felt he needed them.

It was theses thoughts he had fallen asleep to. Hot rage and the need to kill the rival male was what he woke too.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three very long grueling days as Daemon had tried to get his brother through the rut. It had taken just about every ounce of self control not to do more in those three days then just simply curse , shield and genially try to keep their fighting just to sparing. The two problems with this were Lucivar didn't want to spar he wanted to rip out his brother's throat just because he was a rival male and just because he was shielded better then he was. The second problem with this was even simpler – they were inside a cabin and were pretty much locked in there during the nights when the day light was gone and the cold had a very bitter bite to it. Not it had been a long three days but the rut seemed to be lessening now and Daemon was now feeling the strain of the need for sleep.

Lucivar was sitting on the floor taking a few bits of the freshly roasted rabbit that he had made… how he had caught it or skinned it for that matter Daemon did not want to know… but it did give him enough time to piece together a very irrational thought. That thought, one made from the desperation of sleep and the desire to kill his brother if he did one more thing to prick his temper… was to give Lucivar just a small dose of the powder that Jaenelle had the insight to send over with the first basket of food. The powder that had gotten him through these past three days and the powder that would let his brother sleep for a full day.

Yes that might just work. One small bit of powder mixed into a cold glass of ale… Daemon smiled his brother would never know that it had been in there. No he wouldn't know and when sleep took him then… then he could figure out how to deal with the problem that was the cause of him needing to see his brother through these past three days.

One irrational thought and then thing started to go all wrong. Lucivar took a sip of the ale even though he seemed wary about taking anything from a male who he still wanted to gut. One small sip and his nostrils flared and his eyes sharpened with battlefield readiness. One small sip and the urge to move, to fight took over the tiny bit of calmness that he had been feeling. One small sip and he was ready to pounce.

The glass was drained and the feeling that he needed to attack completely overtook him. Without ever really thinking about it he called in his war blade, not the one that Daemon had taken a few days ago but one he had been honing just as a backup. One that he had just in case the unthinkable happen to the other one. Within a heartbeat, the blade slid down Daemon's shield.

It was that hiss of metal scrapping his shield that Daemon cursed. He cursed not because his brother was attacking him… again… but because he had made a very bad tactical error. An error that if they had been fighting fairly might have proven lethal still might. No, he wouldn't think like that, he wouldn't allow it after all this was his fault. He made no movement that would have caused his brother to attack again but as the war blade rose once more, he got the feel of the red shield or power that was wrapped around it. It was that feel that caused him to move. The red bust followed by the metal blade hit his black shield.

With a snarl, he called in the war blade that he had taken from his brother three days ago. This wasn't a weapon that he was very good at handling but hell he wasn't just going to stand there and let his brother beat away at the shield. He wasn't… but then again he wasn't really going to fight back … at least not by too much… either.

The red burst hit the shield again.

Whether or not if it had been skill or temperament Daemon got a few good hits in, hits that only enraged the already pissed off eyrien further. The blades locked with a clash bringing the now deadly dance all to close. Daemon took one look into the gold eyes that were completely locked on him. _Fool_. _Idiot_. How could he have forgotten that it was a stimulant and it would last six hours? He thought about it now and knew there was nothing he could do except get them both through this somehow… knew that his wife was going to kill him when she found out. No he couldn't think of that right now not when he had to keep the warming spell up around the cabin, not when he had to keep the shield around himself and not when he had to fight not to kill his brother who was trying to force his red burst through a black shield. No, he had to think about how not to let his temper slip.

Nearly six hours later both of their tempers were frayed the only difference was that Daemon still had his red to fall back on and his brother… thank the darkness… didn't. in a moment of desperation or maybe the stimulant was wearing off enough to cloud his judgment and Lucivar hit Daemon with one last burst of red power. This in turn had Daemon hitting his brother with a very weak burst of black… not enough to kill but enough to break the shield. Enough to have the war blade he was still somehow holding cut into his brother's shoulder.

Lucivar stopped long enough to look at the trickle of blood flowing down his arm. Stopped long enough to gather his wits enough to become thoroughly pissed off that Daemon had actually cut him. He let out a war cry… a bone chilling war cry that would have made a lesser man buckle… then attacked.

A side step at the very last second and a slip of his hand had the blade sliding down his brother's back. Not deeply but enough to leave a bloody mess. Enough to make him cringe because he did have enough since to know his wife, his queen, Witch … whatever he choose to call her was going to kill him for allowing the war blade to actually cut into Lucivar's skin not once but twice.

As luck would have it, it seemed as the stimulant was wearing off enough for Lucivar to sag. Enough for the war blade in his hand to fall to the ground. Enough for him to concede that he had actually lost to his brother. Not that this would set well in the morning but right now… he wanted sleep. Tiredly and in a daze, he looked down at the gouge on his arm then back up at Daemon. Looked at him just as the room began to get dark and sleep took him.

_Damn_. What else could he say? He had been hoping that Lucivar wouldn't have noticed the gouge till he woke and now knew he would probably wake with his brother trying to get to his throat because of it. Oh well he would worry about that tomorrow. Right now, he needed to heal the wounds enough to stop the bleeding and tuck his eyrien brother who had fallen asleep all too quickly into his sleeping bag. Yes that was on his things of top priorities, getting himself comfortable was second.

Why did Lucivar have to be so heavy? And why couldn't he get those dark wings to stay tight to his back while he moved him? He cursed his self once more as he finally tucked his brother in and got the bleeding that almost had stopped on its own to fully stop and look almost healed. Cursed again because he could barely keep his eyes open.

As the room fell to darkness, he staggered towards the hearth with the intent of building a fire. He never made it that far. His body fell to the hard wood floor with a thud. A days rest would await both of them. May the darkness be kind when the family found out about this since he was sure that Witch would not find the humor in it.

* * *

Jaenelle paced around her sitting room that was now filled with bags and boxes of little items that no one actually needed at the moment. Bags filled with darling little outfits that would look wonderful on a new baby and boxes full of practical items such as toys that would be needed for a toddler or one teething infant. Marian stood back and watched as Jaenelle once again passed thru another heap of unexplained items. Watched and assumed that none of this was for her or this mess of a worried wife.

"Where are they? They should have returned hours ago." Jaenelle mumbled something under her breath then hopeless looked up at Marian although she wasn't looking at her but in that direction. "They better not have tried to gut each other. They wouldn't have… would they?"

"I surly hope not!"

"Oh Marian I forgot you were there. I'm sure everything is fine. Just don't mind my muttering I'm just thinking that's all."

"Uh, huh. I can see you been learning to think like your brother as well as worring about him.'

"Huh, what?"

"Pacing around in a room while getting your thoughts straight. Lucivar does it too you know. Now will you tell me what you're not telling me?"

"After I get back from the Keep. Snarly males should never spend this much time together I think…"

"and you need to go rescue one of them."

"no" Jaenelle started out slowly then said," I need to go make sure My husband didn't do anything to male. And then I need to make sure your husband doesn't try to gut him because he did do something…"

"Too stupid?"

"Well yes. I am talking about Daemon and you know how snarly he gets when he don't sleep in a warm bed and is sleeping in what Lucivar would call the perfect camping spot."

Marian brought her hand to her mouth to hide the grin, "Oh my. I guess I forget sometimes the difference between the two of them. That one loves to be out on the land and the other…"

"Tucked in somewhere warm and with a book when the weather is well…" Jaenelle looked out the window and out to the snow covered balcony, "…colder than Glacia."

* * *

Going to the Keep and asking the High Lord to join her hadn't been made so that he wouldn't worry but more for the reason so he wouldn't follow her anyways. Though they did wait till the sun was starting to set before they tried to find the cabin. Though it wasn't hard when all Saetan had to do was hone in on his son's jewels. He cursed when he found them at the cabin that he had been helping Daemon with. Found them at the cabin that Daemon had asked him not to mention until it was done because he had wanted to keep it a surprise for Jaenelle. Not that she wouldn't know he was keeping a secret from her or what that secret was but still his son had asked.

He cursed again when he called out to both of his children and neither answered. An annoyed look at his daughter who only gestured that he should go first and he was inside. He didn't stop and look at the large porch or the finished walls. Didn't stop to take in how much of the cabin was finished. No, he stopped when he noticed both of his sons sleeping all too soundly on the floor and only one of them tucked into a sleeping bag. Although why his wings didn't seem to look quite right he didn't understand.

In a thundering coo, he called out to his daughter, "Witch child I think you should get in here."

She took one look at both of the males that were on the floor and made a soft growl as she mumbled, "Idiot."

with a raised eyebrow he asked,"Who's the Idiot Lady?" he was pretty sure who the idiot was but he wanted a good reason to have his mirror in his study the moment he woke.

Giving a not so amused look she said as her gaze set on Daemon, "That one."

She had already determined that her husband needed a good whack upside the head before she went over and looked at her brother the only way that she could. Good whack … Bah. No what Daemon needed was a good kick in the ass and a few more for good measure.

"What do you see Lady?"

"I see that your hot headed son will probably try to gut his brother when he wakes, in fact I'm almost tempted to sell tickets to that little explosion."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh it's fine papa. I promise. Besides Daemon did seal the cuts so I won't dent his head over them, however I don't think Lucivar will be so forgiving in the matter."

Saetan blinked once, twice and then closed his eyes in disbelief before very slowly saying, "Daemon actually did something to put his brother… a very well trained eyrien warrior... to the ground."

"Don't be draft papa. A black jeweled warlord prince used his jewels on a warlord prince who wore a lesser jewel. I don't think Daemon did anything except use a very controlled burst of power."

Oh well that sounded _so_ much better it took another moment before he too softly said, "A controlled burst…"

"Come papa. Why don't we get you a drink before you start thinking about what did happen here and why both of your sons are still living."

No he wouldn't ask, really he didn't want to know. Instead he said, "Should you take their weapons?"

Jaenelle looked up at him with amusement, "I already have."


	5. Chapter 5

Jaenelle didn't return to the Hall with the High Lord nor did she want to be the one to tell Marian about Lucivar very minor cut that would have him trying to dent Daemon's head. No she wasn't about to go tell her sister that her husband had been put to the ground by his brother; mostly because he had used his jewels to do it; but she did need to tell someone.

Slowly she made her way to the Keep. It wasn't that it was far, just over the mountain really, but she wanted to clear her head before she spoke to Lorn or Draca. She needed to put her thoughts right before she asked the dragons for advice.

Standing just outside the tall door that would take her to once home she felt a ping of regret that this wasn't hers no longer. No, that wasn't right at all she was still Witch she just didn't rule any longer. The two made no difference this was still her home, and acting like it, she went in only to be startled by Draca who had been on her way to greet her.

With her nerves, jumping without reason Jaenelle let out a startled squeal then laughed at her own foolishness. Of course Draca would be close to the entrance after all she would know who was on their way there and would want to greet them. "Oh Draca I'm sorry, it's just been a beastly few days."

"Of coursse Lady I wouldn't think other wisse." She spoke in her sibilant voice though it almost sounded amused.

"I needed to speak to you and Lorn."

Tilting her head in question she all too knowingly said, "Your maless need to sserve. They grow restlessss. That iss the order of the blood Lady, you sshould know that by now."

Taken off guard she blinked slowly in disbelief, once, twice, thrice. "That's not what I needed to discuss, but your words are noted and I will take them into advisement."

Seemingly, pleased Draca turned so that Jaenelle could follow her to the dark thrown room.

"Now my daughter what iss thiss."

"Something is distressing –"

"It'ss nothing a queen cannot fix." Draca said yet again

"-My family and … Oh I didn't know, I just know I don't like it."

"Read your webs, you do see more than any one." It was a faint voice, there but not there. The spiders, of course, they would know something.

"I have read the web…" she paused, no, she had seen the child she would carry but she hadn't read all of it. In a hurry, she called her web back to her. The answer was there she knew it.

Her eyes shifted over the strands. The child was there and it was time for it to be born but there was something else beneath the strands. Something she almost missed.

_It was Terreille, or at least she thought it was, though she couldn't see when. A green-jeweled witch came into focus. She wasn't entirely homely but not pretty enough to stand out either. She was smiling almost too much at a male who Witch could not make out. She remembered that smile it was the same as the 'uncles' of Briarwood had when they helped the sick little girls that they held._

_The web changed a male who was still in a cloud of haze screamed out. _Jaenelle almost pulled back. She almost recognized that blood-curdling scream. Almost. What was this she was seeing? The past? It had to be, but why was she seeing it now? Or better yet why had Draca and the spiders needed her to see it now?

Her head slowly rose from looking at her web. There was intent in her eyes as well as something deadly and dangerous behind them. In her deepest midnight voice she spoke, "All Debts should have been paid."

"All known debtss were paid in full." Lorn corrected.

All known? Ruts… of course. That had to be it. The males wouldn't know what had happen or what didn't happen during those times. Then again… 50,000 years of Hekatah's influence could that had been the reason male turned so deadly during those times. She thought back to all the Kaeleer males she knew. All were dangerous in their own way, all were passionately violent and violently passionate more so during ruts… but…

They all had one thing in common even without being sheathed in the object of their attention, their tempers could be curved. Even Lucivar could be curved after he had adjusted to Kaeleer. The last part sparked in her mind _after he adjusted, after he willingly decided to serve her, after …_

Mother night what had she done? She had vanquished the realm of taint without giving the realm any guidance. Fool. Idiot. She should have looked at Dena Nehele better before sending Cassidy there. She should have… but then again they were rebuilding and they were …

Two ways to fix this now: either she could go and take special interest in the realm as a queen and as Witch or … Jaenelle Looked back at Draca. She never wanted to rule but she couldn't ignore the web either.

"Draca, Lorn thank you. I will have to think about this."

A small spider dangled in front of her offering a last bit of advice, "Sometimes we see the past so that we can save the future. And other times we see it so we do not travel those roads again."

Her soft lips curled into a smile. _A queen may not be needed but Witch…_

* * *

Lucivar woke slowly. His head was spinning and his body felt like he had just gone through ten rounds with Jaenelle and had lost all of them. Trying to get his body to wake he tried to move his wing from under him then growled. Damn Daemon, whatever charm he had put on him hadn't warn off yet. Irritated and still a bit woozy he tried to call out to his idiot of a brother sure that he had been up long ago and sure that he had the decency to go find something for a meal. To his surprise Daemon was still in the cabin, and wasn't responding to the light taps on his outer barrier.

In a scratchy voice, one that came from sleep and annoyance he growled, " Daemon."

Daemon moved slightly but otherwise didn't stir.

Worry, panic and the strong regret that he had done something to his brother over the last few days leaped onto his head. One small fragment of a memory that was clouded in red haze filled his thoughts. That one memory: his war Blade drawn and sliding down Daemon's back. The thought that his brother was shielded never reached his thoughts.

Forcing himself to his feet he scrambled over to his brother who was only few feet away. Almost too childishly, he pushed at him while he franticly said, "Daemon."

Letting out a not so amused growl Daemon finally said, "Just because you like to be up before dawn dose not by any means mean that I do."

Lucivar sat back on his heels and just noticed the sun just starting to creep up over the horizon. Then turned his attention back to his brother who was now using his arm as a pillow and was once again looking to go back to sleep. Arrogantly he said," Wouldn't you rather be in a bed?"

One very quick move and he grabbed his brother's arm just below the gouge. Watching his brother wince he too calmly said, "Wouldn't you like to have that taken care of?"

It hadn't sounded like a threat but then again this was Daemon and any fool would know if he wanted to sleep then let him. "I just thought that we could go to the eyrie. It would make for a better resting place then a floor." It sounded lame but it was the best he could do not able to get a good sense of Daemon's mood.

Seeing that his brother wasn't going to let him sleep any time soon he slowly got to his feet. In a rough voice, he said, "The next time I as for your war blade I want all of them."

"Go to hell."

"After you do." Daemon snarled back.

Lucivar snapped his mouth shut. They could go on for hours like this, but not today. Not when his back hurt and his arm did need attention. Not when Daemon had too obviously made the cut and he was sure that he cheated when he took him to the ground. No today he just wanted to be home in his eyrie and avoid his darling little sister and their father till Daemon forgot all about why he had just spent the last three days with him. Yes that was a much better idea then telling Witch or their father anything about what had caused this little mood. "Come on bastard, I think we stayed out in the woods long enough."

Again Daemon grabbed his brother's arm only this time made sure his snakes took got his full attention. "You will be speaking to our queen when we get back."

Lucivar looked down at Daemon's neatly tinted black nails and wanted to swear. Giving an arrogant smile he calmly said, "The very next time I see her." Which if he played lest in sight it would be a very long time, or so he hoped.

* * *

By time they reached the eyrie Lucivar had gotten a good feel for how bad his back was aching and an ever better idea of how Daemon's little charm had worked, neither of which were doing his temper any good. Not that he wanted to voice that opinion to loudly since he was now realizing that his brother was more moody without his morning coffee then Jaenelle was, or at least today anyways. And what good would it be to play with the sadist when he was keeping a tight grip with his snakes tooth on your arm. No today was not the day to voice anything to his brother.

Stepping into the main door Lucivar couldn't take it any longer. Frustrated that his wings were still heavy and not responding well he snapped. Really shouldn't have but did. "You can release the damn charm now."

Daemon frowned, "Release? I put a timing spell on it. It should have already released."

Making a clicking sound with his tongue and truly debating if he wanted to dent his brother's head or test just how sharp his war blade really was , he hissed, " Then why do my wings still feel heavy?"

Using what healing craft skills he had learned both from growing up in Terreille and what Jaenelle had so thoughtfully taught him, Daemon let phantom fingers trace every muscle in Lucivar's back then swore raking his fingers through his black hair he finally asked, " Can you wait a day ?"

Glaring at his brother and really leaning to the decision of denting his head he asked, "Why a day?'

" I can fix it but I need my Red at full strength at least, if you can't wait you can call for Jaenelle, but if you do that I ask that you give me enough time to go down to the village and pick a few things up for her."

"And what will she need that you won't?"

"Mmmm, fudge maybe a new bracelet possibly a few nut cakes… yeah I think that would give her the incentive to fix the small problem."

Trying to sound calm he asked," And you know what the problem is?"

With a slight nod and taking a few defensive steps back Daemon said," There's a bruise and cut near the muscle that makes your wings work. Looks ..um.. Agitated. Not infected just swollen some."

His head was starting to hurt and he was sure if Jaenelle knew Daemon had done anything to him she would kill him… or at least actually dent his head. No this was as much his fault as Daemon's, "It can wait. Besides some rest would do use both some good before our wives storm the house and start demanding some answers."

"You mean your wife don't you. Something tells me mine already has all the answers she needs for the moment."

Puzzled he asked slowly, "What do you mean?"

"Witch is the only one I know who can rummage through the things I have vanished and call them to her. It's some quirk to the Twilights Dawn I think, then again it could just be something Witch knows…" he trailed off seeing his brother now looking both confused and … well he really didn't know what that look meant nor did he really want to know either.

His hand caressed the ebon gray jewel around his neck. A jewel he had thought his brother had given back to him. "Oh, shit."Pausing for a moment he added," Then why didn't she finish the healing?"

Daemon shrugged, "Probably thought you would dent my head over it."

"Any other time I would have, not after what I can only assume was a long three days for you. Besides at least I can stand _this_ time."

"You could stand the last time, not well but you could stand." Daemon protested, giving his brother the same elusive answer just as he had done the only other time he had helped his brother through a rut, But offered this, "At least you didn't wake up surrounded by carrion this time."

No he wouldn't ask. Really didn't want to know about what had happen. Shaking his head he said the only thing he could so his idiot of a brother wouldn't give him any more of a reason to dent his head. "Come on. You can sleep …" the only other bed room that was furnished was on the opposite side of the eyrie. It would be safe but… "In my room. Don't think Marian will mind."

"There is a bed right down…"

"I don't feel like making a warming spell over the entire eyire right now. Nor am I going to put a shield over that room when I can …"

"Afraid I'll go to find the witch without you?" his words were light but still chilling.

"Not if you're shielded in something you can't get threw for the moment. Which brings up another question… What the hell did you do to drain both jewels?"

Daemon shuttered. If it had been anyone else, no one would have noticed… the fact that Daemon had done it… "I don't want to know do I?"

"No you didn't, but know this and I mean it this time, I will not see you threw another rut. I mean it Yaslana I won't. The first time it couldn't be helped, this time… well I knew something was wrong, but not again. Don't think I could keep my temper a third time."

"I could have stayed here. I didn't ask…"

"Your wife wouldn't have let you. And I didn't really want to find out if she really could keep your temper leashed well enough to survive."

Lucivar just blinked. Three years ago if someone would have told him that Daemon would stand as a buffer between him and his wife, he would have thought it a joke. The fact that Daemon had done just that… any wounds that still existed from that time were gone as were any doubts that had still lingered. Doubts that things would never truly be as they once had been between them. Well Daemon had dug in his heels to help him so…

"Come on bastard, we both need rest."

Daemon followed obediently. He was exhausted besides he was sure when he did get back to the Hall sleep would be the furthest thing from Jaenelle's mind… well maybe not her mind but definitely be the furthest from his.

* * *

Daemon dramatically fell into Lucivar's bed. He had never had thought that he would sleep in his brother's bed, and defiantly hadn't expected it to be so soft or comfortable. As he snuggled down almost like a child would Lucivar bit back the urge to laugh. It was very hard not to act as a child himself, knew if he did neither of them would get much sleep and whatever Daemon had done to his back wouldn't be getting any better anytime soon. But oh how he wanted to, and if he wasn't so damn sore…

He shook his head at the thought. He wasn't a youth anymore nor was Daemon so it wouldn't do any good to act like one… or at least not that much of one. So he laid down quietly on the opposite side of the bed. He wasn't planning on sleeping himself but lie there quietly and keep the shield around the room. It wasn't that he was expecting trouble but a little warning when his wife came home would be nice, more so if she brought the family with her.

Noticing his brother's breathing hadn't yet changed he very abruptly said, "So exactly when are you planning on giving your nephew a playmate?"

With a yawn Daemon said, "Your sister is working on it."

"She is and you're not?"

Turning over to see his brother and so he could know exactly why he was so pissy when he arrived, he very calmly and softly spoke, "I couldn't work on it when I was taking care of my brother now could I?"

Lucivar winced. He should have never said anything. Looking for something to say to that he did a quick count of days then said, "Next week would be better unless…" seeing something flash in Daemon's eyes told him to drop it. He wasn't sure what he saw and sure the hell didn't want to find out. Quickly said, "Get some rest bastard."

Daemon rolled back over and was sleep a moment later.

* * *

Jaenelle and Marian looked at the sun that was now starting to set. Impatiently Jaenelle said, "Where is that idiot husband of mine he should have …." She gave Marian a worried look though she wasn't actually looking at her. "… Lucivar wouldn't? No don't tell me."

Confused and now worried Marian asked, "Don't tell you what?"

"Papa should be up soon. He can go with us…" looking like she had forgotten that Marian was still in her sitting room. "Oh Marian I'm sorry. I'm sure everything is just fine."

"Jaenelle you're worried. It doesn't take a black widow to see that but… why?" Marian spoke softly hoped she would see her as a sister asking a question and nothing more.

"After I told Daemon that I thought it was_ time_, " she emphasized time hoping Marian would know what she meant without saying exactly what she meant then continued, " I didn't think he would leave … the um Hall… for this long."

"Oh." The words turned over in her head as she thought about the shops they did visit over the past few days then excitedly said, "Oh, Oh Jaenelle. Really? You're really going to… Does Uncle Saetan Know?"

"Mother night Marian I'm not yet." She looked like she was to ready to pout as she teasingly said, "Although I thought I would be by now."

"Well then let's go rescue your snarly overprotective husband so that he can become even more snarly and over protective."

"Oh Marian that is so mean… Do you think he will be that bad?"

"No worse than Lucivar, who by the way will throttle you for not telling him the very second you find out. You know he will."

"How wonderful." She said mockingly, "How is it you get to deal with only Lucivar and papa and I will have to deal with all three?"

Just as mockingly she said," My Lady do you also forget your other relatives and your …" with a cough said, "…first circle."

The room filled with laughter a moment later. They were on the floor wiping tear filled eyes and looking more like two giggling children then two adult women when the high lord woke. Knowing better to ask he chose a different question, "My son hasn't returned yet?'

Catching her breath Jaenelle finally spoke, "No, I think we need to go to the eyire and rescue … well one of them."

He didn't ask. Didn't want to know what that meant and was very thankful that there were still some things he could stay blissfully blind too.


	6. Chapter 6

The eyrie was dark, cold and much too quite. The warming spells had not been remade nor was there any sign of… Marian came back out of the kitchen and was holding a small hunting knife in one hand and a skillet in the other. Saetan blinked before softly saying, "Sweetheart is something wrong."

"Oh, no High Lord there is not a thing wrong, or at least there won't be once I find out which one of your son's destroyed _my_ kitchen table."

Jaenelle looked at her with a glint of amusement in her bright sapphire eyes. "The skillet is for which one?"

With a hiss she managed to say, "For the one that didn't clean up the mess."

When had this quiet little hearth witch become so… well she was married to Lucivar so that explained so much. Biting back a laugh Saetan all too calmly said, "Ladies why don't I go drag my sons out here and the two of you can see what else the two of them…" not broke, that wouldn't be an accurate term, "destroyed."

Lucivar and Daemon had fallen asleep on opposite sides of the rather large bed. When Saetan found them he sent the image back to his daughter and Marian. The image; Daemon lying on his side facing the door. His brother snuggled up behind him his wing resting on Daemon's side. It was all too innocent all too… Lucivar's hand moved but his breathing hadn't seemed to change. Something caught in the light… metal and reflecting light. Stupid, idiot he should have looked to see if his son had set a warning shield around the room before entering. Should have… too late now. On the ebon gray thread he called to his son. Called out to his stubborn hot headed eyrien son * Lucivar.*

The voice was clam almost soothing. The fact that the man had woke him up… * father?*

*Your wife would like to see you in the kitchen.*

Damn, damn and double damn. How had he forgotten to clean up the mess before lying down? Slowly he shifted making sure not to wake Daemon. Hoping that his brother would be content to sleep for a bit longer or at least till he had convinced his sister to come and drag him home. He looked at his father as he sent physic tendrils throughout the eyrie… best to know who else was here and where. * Cat's here?*

*Did you expect your brother to sleep here tonight?*

*Well no, but…* damn he didn't want to have _that_ conversation tonight either and he knew Daemon well enough to know he meant it when he said he would be telling his sister exactly what he wouldn't tell him.

Drawing his wing slowly back to his body and cursing because it hurt and he was sure he didn't want his sister trying to find out exactly why his back hurt. Was sure he didn't want to know himself.

The two of them entered the kitchen a moment later. Jaenelle was sitting in one of the remaining chairs while Marian was silently hissing over the fact that her table and chairs were made into less than sawdust. Lucivar took one look at Jaenelle, everything in his mind turned in un-expectant ways. He needed his queen but how to say what he needed without sounding needy or hurt? Looking at her sitting so relaxed in the lone chair, looking so calm … he couldn't find the arrogance that had served him so well in the past. Found another battle ground instead. Too bluntly said, "Your husband is planning on visiting Cassidy."

Jaenelle blinked, "Cassidy is always welcome at the Keep." She tried to keep her voice level. Tried but her nerves were dancing there was something about the way he had said that, that had her worried.

"No…" he said slowly, "Daemon wasn't planning on seeing her there."

Jaenelle took a deep breath to calm herself before lashing out. Too calmly she said, "And where does he _think_ he is going to see her?"

"In her home village…" He stopped talking then. Barely moved except breath after that. Daemon's temper had always scared the shit out of him. The few times Jaenelle had let her temper loose she had scared the shit out of everyone and everything in most of the realm.

Swirling power filled the kitchen from white to streaks of black. Cracks formed in the stone walls. Glass shattered and everything left in the room was left the size of splinters. The only thing left standing was Marian who Jaenelle had so thoughtfully thought to shield. Had only done that because the two males who stood before her could with stand that burst of power but her sister could not.

Reining her temper back in, she very calmly and very deadly asked in her midnight voice, "And what caused Daemon to feel the sudden need to go into Terreille?"

Her words had been spoken lightly but then again she was clearly trying to keep a strong hold on her temper. Lucivar closed his eyes and tried to remake the ebon gray shield around him before he answered her. Knew he had to answer her or his father who was just as quietly waiting to hear what he had to say.

It was then Daemon very tiredly glided up behind his brother who was trying to get back to his feet. In a rough sleepy voice said, "You told her I see."

Witch snapped, "He told me you want to go into Terreille, I'm waiting to hear why."

"Don't worry sweetheart both you and the High Lord would be coming with me. After all I trust you judgment much better then I trust my own."

Oh…well that certainly changed… Witch narrowed her eyes. Whatever the reason Daemon had it started with Lucivar. That reason her brother was trying hard not to tell her. The reason she had made that web… Well she had her ways of getting those kinds of answers. "Prince Yaslana, outside We're going for a walk." No use in getting that answer when the two male black widows who also wore the black were both already primed for a fight. "Daemon, will you and papa help Marian clean …" she looked around and sighed. "This up. I'll take her shopping tomorrow." Her voice was now closer to normal but not completely… at least not yet.

"Of course sweetheart... Do ask your brother to tell you everything that he couldn't bare to tell me. After all I would love to know the name of the little witch who …"

Lucivar gave him a bone-chilling look. He was already dealing with a pissed off witch and didn't need to dance with all of her temper right now.

They just went far enough from the eyrie so that no one would hear. Softly Jaenelle spoke, "So what are you trying so hard not to tell me."

Lucivar sighed, "I already told Daemon that I don't remember all of it. And no, I wouldn't want to if I could…"

"Start at the beginning Prince."

"There is a witch in Cassidy's home village that…" he paused searching for the words that would tell her without causing her worry, "…her jewels were broken during the purge."

"You think I made a mistake?" meaning either she should have killed her or should have let her keep her jewels.

"Damn it Cat. She was good at what she did and the fact that she can still do that particular job … it worries me. Worries me because I can't remember what all she did or didn't do."

Very softly she placed her hand on his cheek. Calming, soothing, and softening the edges of his temper. Using her voice to wrap a calming web around him she said, "Will you let me see?"

He knew she was wrapping him in a web, was almost glad that she was. Slowly he nodded as he opened is inner barriers to her letting her see whatever it was that she wanted. Dark physic tendrils touched every part of his mind, the feeling although disconcerting only lasted a moment. When she was done… no signs of emotion, no signs of even the tiniest bit of anger lingered in her eyes. Not sure what he was seeing he asked, "Cat?"

She looked deep into those gold eyes. She couldn't heal those kinds of wounds but she would protect them. And the fact that he never had become this distressed over something this easily… in a soft coo she said, "You need some rest."

His mouth felt dry and heavy. He couldn't keep his eyes open despite trying. The last thing he truly remembered was phantom hands holding him, carrying him. To where he didn't know.

Jaenelle trotted too calmly into the kitchen with Lucivar's limp body floating behind her. Daemon glided over to her let his fingers brush her skin and pulled them back not a moment after. Cold burning rage and the fact that she wasn't giving off the slightest of signs… he shuttered.

Witch spoke in the deepest of her midnight voice, "Prince Yaslana needs rest. He is not to be woken till I hear back from Cassidy."

"Hear back from? Lady?" Saetan gave her that concerned fatherly look.

"In form her I intend to visit. Tell her not to inform anyone of that fact. Prince Sadi, I will allow you to come only because what I have heard from both Aaron and Khary. As well as from the reports from Vae."

"You'll need a full escort." Daemon meet her gaze. He wouldn't back down… neither would she.

"Papa?"

"Witch child?"

"Fine form the damn escort. Only …"

"Those I trust Lady." Meaning only those who are first circle is what Daemon was saying.

She was going to say a limited escort. Took one look at both sets of golden eyes and saved her breath. Knew that their idea of limited escort would be every last member of her former first circle and a full escort would be finding three warlord princes to stand in for those who were lost. Sighed at that fact.


	7. Chapter 7

**A week before**:

It was early morning and her small home village was not yet awake. Cassidy yawned then tried to snuggle back down into the warm covers. Gray was already a wake and dressed, this was something she noticed now. In a sleepy voice Cassidy tried to implore her husband to come back to bed, "Gray, won't you…."

"Lucivar will be here soon. It's his normal day to visit and the last letter you received from Kaeleer did said something special was going to be sent with him."

"Oh … how is it even in the darkest of mornings you remember that?"

Gray slid over to the bed and softly kissed her, "Because on mornings like this I _am_ your first escort."

Cassidy snorted in a laugh before saying, "Oh fine I'll get up then."

* * *

Lucivar landed on the official landing web just moments before. The sky was still dark but somehow it matched his mood. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. There was no reason in hell that he should be in such a mood. None… not one single reason… he stopped mid stride then cursed. Well, yes there was a reason and one his loving wife should have seen coming. No matter he had enough time to deliver this shipment that his brother had asked him to… then he could be on his way and back to his eyrie before the storm broke. Yes that is exactly what he was going to do.

A small framed woman stepped out of what appeared to be an abandoned house. Her skin was tan and her eyes were sparkling gold. "Odd." He thought as he looked at her. She was from one of the long lived races that he knew but it troubled him that she would be here. Not the fact that she was here to start with, no that would be an insult but yet just the sight of her was pricking his temper.

It was just the beginning of the rut so he dismissed it for now.

The woman walked slowly into his general direction. Then smiled softly as she passed. Her gold eyes closed for a moment and all the years of training that she had swelled her mind. She had known who was standing watching her as she came out of her new home. She had decided that she would just ignore him and go about her business. His scent changed her mind. Spinning around to face him and knowing a quick movement like that would get his attention she smiled all too coldly when he stood with a snarl on his face. In a soft soothing tone she only said, "Needing something to sheath Yasi." She paused long enough for him to resister her words then continued, "Maybe I can help you find someone suitable."

Panic, rage and bits of an unwanted memory formed in his mind. This witch saying just that, not in Pruul, no it was before that. Another voice got his attention.

"Lucivar."

He turned all too quickly to that voice. A Warlord Prince with a Purple Dusk jewel hanging from his neck, and a queen standing next to him.

The queen spoke as calmingly as she could, "Prince, what's wrong?"

His war blade was where he could call it to him. If anyone moved he would.

Another memory formed. The queen standing before him laughing with a blond haired queen. His queen. Yes he needed her. He turned once more to see the woman behind him. She should have been terrified instead she just stood there calmly and in control. Her eyes looking tired and lazily at him.

He needed to leave. They weren't calling the guards. He could leave. A leap and a snap of his wings and he was in the air. The webs close enough for him to disappear a moment later.

* * *

Cassidy stood still and watched Lucivar leave. Something was wrong she knew that the moment both she and Gray saw him. His wings had been pulled too tight to his back. Then when he had turned to her his fingers had been twitching, loosely coiled around something… that something only a fool wouldn't know would be a war blade. No, something wasn't right here and only one other person could tell her what.

She was on the new comer to her village all too fast. "What the hell did you do to him?"

The witch met her gaze, "Lady? What do you think I could do to the prince?"

"I let you come into my village and stay here as long as you didn't cause trouble. If I find…"

"Lady." Gray called her name hoping that would be all it took. And hoping a cold dip in water trough wouldn't be necessary.

"I don't have evidence to do what I want. But I swear Shira's helper or not, if I find you caused his distress… leaving here will be the least of your worries."

* * *

Hours later a letter came from the High Lord. A response was penned quickly but was kept to the facts of what she knew. As well as a promise to write to him if she learned anything new.

* * *

A week had pasted without any further instance. Shira's helper played least insight which suited Cassidy just fine. She didn't like her and the fact that she had done something to distress Lucivar… well the thought of killing her was becoming tempting.

It was today during their morning meal that a messenger had come once again from the keep. The envelope was of the finest quality but that wasn't surprising not when she noticed the hand writing. No what was surprising was the wax seal. Not the one that Saetan usually used no this was the one she knew of from when he was acting as the Stewart of the dark court. The seal of the queen, of Witch.

Birdie had given her the letter and the room had become all too quiet as they watched Cassidy pale. Watched as her hand shook just a little. And the letter wasn't even open yet.

"Cassidy?" one of her first circle said her name. She could tell who.

"I need to read this in private." It was all she said before leaving the room as quickly as she could.

Cassidy reached her suite of rooms before she realized that only Gray had followed her. After noticing him she snapped, "I need…"

"You said you need to read the letter fine, read it…" he shifted his weight from one foot to the other then in a very calm voice that bordered a growl he continued, " … but I'm staying."

Of course he would. Did she really think her husband, her first escort or any other way she decided to describe him right now … would actually let her read anything that had caused her distress without being near enough to sent out an alarm if one was needed. She took another look at him… still unmoving from the door and still waiting to find out what had distressed her. "Oh fine… you can read it with me."

Together they sat on the long couch. Cassidy leaned in against Gray's chest. He would be able to read the letter from where he sat just by looking down a bit. Still it wasn't comforting. Not when the seal said this was a matter for the queen of the territory.

She took a breath and slowly opened her letter.

The wording was simple. Properly worded where she could deny the request. Or could and find herself having a very long conversation with the High Lord of Hell moments later. No, she would read the words again and see if she was misunderstanding.

Lady Cassidy,

The Lady would like to have a conversation with you in your home village at your convenience. And hopes this conversation can be kept as quite as possible.

Sincerely,

The steward of the dark court, S.D. SaDiablo

She felt Gray fighting the urge to jump to his feet. Whether or not from excitement or fear she couldn't guess. Softly she tried to say, "Gray… What do you think?"

"The queen is coming here!" his eyes grew big not from fear but from planning. Making himself calm once again he continued, "She can't. There's snow on the grown and the flowers aren't in bloom. And the stores…. And the library… And…"

"Gray something tells me she's not coming to see the village."

"But while she's here we could…"

"Yes while she is here you can show her around. But for now you are not to say anything. Understood?"

Gathering himself back up and collecting his thoughts Gray turned from a babbling male to a warlord prince just as fast. "As my Lady wishes."

"Good. Now in the mean time…." She looked around her suite…. "Ah good Vae. Since I'm guessing that you heard."

* I didn't mean to hear *

"No I know you didn't." Cassidy held out her hand inviting Vae to come close for petting then softly told her furry little friend, "I want you to go to the Keep. Talk to Ladvarian and find out what he knows. I will be honored to have the Lady here but I have the feeling that she won't be coming alone and I would like to know how to prepare."


	8. Chapter 8

The ride back to the Hall was quite. No not just quiet it was full of cold tempers and frayed nerves. Jaenelle had sat back and let Daemon drive the coach home which was laughable since he had decided once Lucivar's kitchen was turned into rubble that she needed time to calm down. Then decided once he saw his brother wrapped in a tight sleep web that he would be the one dealing with Witch tonight since his father – the coward- had so politely suggested that he start making the arrangements with Cassidy and had fled at the first opportunity, there would be no one else in the realm that could deal with this queen tonight.

The cold winter air was nothing compared to the festering cold that Witch was circling around with her own temper. The fact that she was giving off that much of a warning peeked Daemon's interest. Still riding a bit of temper himself he snapped as he opened the door to the passenger compartment. He knew how to start this game and have it end the way he chose. "So are you pissy about not being told sooner or not considering this when you purged the realm?"

Her eyes held cold fury and her voice was the deepest of her midnight tone he had ever heard, but somehow she managed to keep her tone from reaching to what would have been considered yelling, " I am not pissy, Prince. You should have told me the moment you found out and I could have…"

"Could have what Lady? Gone off to play all by yourself? I don't think so witchling not this time."

Witch spewed off several words all in old tongue and all of them sounding very , very nasty. All the more reason Daemon had to keep from flinching when she stopped. "You knew."

"I knew what Lady? That sometimes a male went into a rut and wasn't the same after? Yeah I knew but why… well no that I never knew besides I don't remember ever going into a rut until we were married." Now taking the opportunity he let loose some of his own sexuality and put a purr in his voice as he let phantom hands caress the part of her that would make her want.

Stepping away from one kind of anger Jaenelle stepped into another, "I'm trying to be mad at you at the moment."

The change in voice and the slightest movement she made with her hips was enough invitation to continue. "I didn't like the fight so I thought we could go have a different kind of one."

Jaenelle blinked unsure of what she was seeing and knowing he was not wearing _those_ leather pants or that white silk shirt just a minute ago. Now with a very fierce hunger driving her or at least enough to put aside the fight she wanted to have with him, she liked her lips. The thought of one of the very shear outfits she had bought slipped into her mind. Well he wasn't playing fair so why should she. "You're impossible."

Hearing the wanting in her voice and knowing for whatever reason she wanted out of the coach he stifled a laugh. After all laughing would not get him what he wanted tonight and would leave him dealing with her temper in the morning. "You're quite right so why don't you go inside and figure out how impossible I am and I'll be in shortly."

Exiting the coach he wondered if that swing of the hips was an invitation to follow now or what would be waiting when he did get into his bedroom.

* * *

* Father?*

* I sent the post.*

* I think I can keep her occupied for a short time but I would like to get this trip out of the way quickly.*

* I'll have the escorts on alert.*

Escorts? Which ones would he trust not to storm into Shalador Nehele without knowing who they were looking for? None of them with two legs he knew that form experience but would the dog and the cat really wait… no it was too much to think about and he did want to go finish a game he started. * The lady will be unreachable till sometime tomorrow... Is there anything else?*

Saetan wanted to choke. He could only assume what that meant and if the darkness was kind he would never really find out. * No there's nothing else prince* before closing the thread he asked in a very fatherly tone * You _are_ still taking the brew?*

Amusement and something else flowed back to him along with *No, but neither is she.*

* * *

Saetan sat in his study swirling a glass of brandy and not sure if he should drink it or laugh himself silly. More than that he didn't know to wish his daughter a healthy baby girl so his son would have someone else to fuss over or a son who … who what wouldn't scare the entire realm? Hell's fire Jaenelle did that already and any child born to either of them would be difficult to live with let alone one born to the both of them.

Daemonar the little beast. Well he wouldn't hold that title much longer not with a child being born to Witch and the Sadist, he was sure to that. Bit it would be fun to have that child around until it found its feet…

Feet that made him think would the child of Witch have feet or hooves. Hands or claws… teeth or… mother night his thoughts were getting ahead of him if the body was have of what it's mother's was ….

Sliding down to the floor and deciding that laughing would do better than thinking, Saetan did just that. After all who else could say both of his grandchildren were little beast. And one wasn't even born yet.

* * *

Morning came much too early as did the post from Cassidy.

Saetan looked down at the little sheltie that stood in his door way. Not the messenger he expected but one that would find out everything that furry little brain needed to know. He was surprised when she didn't ask anything. Didn't say anything. Just simple floated the post over to his desk and took her leave. Odd for a kindred to do that but he wasn't going to go looking for trouble not when trouble was fast finding him.

* * *

Ladvarian was at the cottage putting his newest and brightest students threw drills. Or working to keep his temper leashed since the High Lord said his teeth would be needed shortly. Which really was code for there's trouble.

* Prince?* Vae bowed the exact way to show respect but showed nothing else.

* Lady Vae. Trouble in Terreille?*

* The Lady is coming for a visit. Cassidy would like to know who is comming.*

* Full escort. Teeth claws and war blades. There's trouble there and the Lady is going to fix it.*

* Mother Night.* what else could she say. Full escort that would mean… all the stories that were told in Terreille, all the… * Not Daemon.*

*The Lady decided. Full escort.*

The ground seemed to spin from under her paws. Cassidy would be killed. Ranon… Gray… no there was another way. Hard for the Lady not to admit she was the Queen if more males stepped up to the line.

Yes that might just work…

Vae stared at the kindred troops once more and gave her best doggy smile. Yes that might just work. Now all she had to do was convince Cassidy and herd enough males to Eyota.

She left without saying another word.

* * *

Witch looked out from the abyss. She had a choice to make either one would be hard. Her jewels her sweet dark jewels were within reach. She could grab them now and take care of those that had survived the first time. Take their jewels or their lived because the fools were still playing games they shouldn't be.

Or…

There was the child that needed to be born. Strong not just in the jewels that it would wear but the body. The child of Witch but also the child of her Lover. The child that would never come if she called in her jewels now.

Frustrated she sighed. The only thing she could do tonight was wait and hope that the morning might hold a clearer thought of what would need to be done.

* * *

"You want to do what!"

* Casey. It would work.*

"She… her escorts… Gray tell her."

Gray bit back a laugh. No use getting in the middle of this. "With all respect Ladies I think you should discuss this on your own." Not turning his back on either his queen or the furry little bitch that had gotten her all riled up this morning Gray backed out of the room and too quickly closed the door behind him. After all he was not going to tell his wife that he agreed with the dog… well not if he wanted to spend the night in her bed he wasn't.

* * *

"Mother night Gray, what is going on in there?" Ranon came up behind him looking more like he had just tumbled out of bed and forgotten to dress completely.

"The queen is making a queen's decision. Vae had already decided and acted on that decision before it had been made."

"Oh… well … shit. Do we get a say in this?"

"No."

"In that case tell me what we need to get done so our Queen won't have to worry about it."

Gray smiled and placed his arm around Ranon's shoulder, "You know she is going to go all hissy cat over this."

Seeing that look of gleeful mischief in Gray's eyes all he could was dryly say, "I know Gray. Mother night I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucivar woke to find himself in his bed. He didn't remember going to sleep but he did remember having a little chat with his queen. Did remember that his kitchen was left in ruins and his loving wife and hearth witch - who was not tucked in next to him- was probably trying to clean it all up by herself and using ever bit of strength she had to do just that.

But he would remain calm. He had one thing to worry about already. No that wasn't true he had several. Mostly he had to be the one to help keep Daemon's temper leashed as well as his queen's. The thought made him shutter. Well maybe helping his wife compromise over the kitchen was just the thing he needed to settle his nerves.

Stepping out of his bedroom he tried to listen. The eyrie was deathly quiet. There were no sounds of his little beast. No sounds of Marian cleaning anything. He didn't remember making a decision to call in his war blade but it was there in his hand as he glided through the eyrie.

Marian entered through the domestic door at the same time Lucivar came into the kitchen. She took one look at the war bade and tartly said, " If you so much as break one dish I'm going to dent your head."

Seeing that Marian was alright – more than alright she was grumpy- grumpy was good. No it was wonderful. The fact that she felt comfortable about threatening him told him everything was fine. Then it stuck him. The kitchen had been barely standing the last time he had been there so how…

Narrowing his eyes he looked around. New cabinets, a new table and chairs. Using craft he opened the cabinet doors to find new dishes. Silver wear. New baking dishes. Weaving his hand to indicate what he was seeing he asked in disbelieve and trying not to growl about it, " What is this Marian?"

She rolled her eyes, "Your father came by yesterday with some help. They cleared out the mess _your_ sister made. Or what hadn't been cleaned out the night before and then we went shopping and…"

"Yesterday?" he mumbled like trying to get the thought in his head then "YESTERDAY!"

"Yes prince, yesterday. And you have enough time to dress and get yourself to the Keep before _someone_ comes looking for you."

He just looked at his wife who seemed to be enjoying this. "And who would be coming to look for me?"

"Mmmm. Not sure really but then again I'm not really sure how things like this work in the first circle. And I would appreciate if I don't find out."

"Mother night."

* * *

Chaosti grabbed his arm and hulled him into the first empty room the moment he entered the Keep. His voice was calm yes there were nerves dancing I his eyes. He only managed to say, "Daemon's gone cold."

Three words and none that would bode well for any one. _Shit_. Looking at Chaosti he would have asked what had pricked that temper, but Dea Al Mon did not scare easily. No looking at the man who stood before him his brother was doing a good job of scaring the shit out of the first circle and the fact that Chaosti was scared shitless screamed at him. "I'll talk to him."

"Be careful Prince."

Mother night. What had Daemon done to put that quiver in Chaosti's voice. No better not ask, not when he knew what the sadist could do when cold. All he could say was, "_Mother night, help me."_

* * *

Daemon was in a private room doing a slow predatory glide around the room. Looking for a target or prey Lucivar decided. Standing in the doorway but not fully in the room he very carefully said, "Hello bastard."

A snap of his head and his cold heavily glazed eyes lock on Lucivar. A snarl then a growl followed.

Lucivar didn't move didn't dare do more than breath. "Daemon's cold." That was the warning. Mother night he wasn't cold the sadist was feral. He remained still as he glided over to him. Remained still as he placed his hand on his forearm. Remained passive as his black tinted nails bit him just enough to get all of his attention. Not that he hadn't already had every bit of his attention already.

He was waiting for Daemon to speak when a tap on his inner barrier made him jump. Relief washed threw him when Daemon's eyes changed to amusement mixed with bafflement. Cautiously he asked * Daemon?*

* You're late, Prick.*

Something wasn't right. Daemon wouldn't use this form of commutation for idle talk. That pitted up against the fact that the cold glaze had returned confirmed it. *Something else is wrong.* not a question. Confirmation. And whatever that something was … was not the battle ground.

*Your sister _thinks_ she's with child.*

She thinks? She was a healer, not just a healer but the best healer in the realm and she thinks? Something else… *She's not going to -*

*She has her reasons for going*

Another problem then… if Daemon scared the first circle then he wouldn't be looking at them to help protect the queen but see them as… he locked eyes with Daemon – the sadist he corrected - *I'll see that the escorts keep a respectful distance.*

That got Daemon to remove his hand and give a simple nod he agreed. " I gave her my word that I wouldn't _kill_ anyone without her consent."

Kill? Oh that was wonderful. She should have included maim, hurt, injure or anything else that the Sadist could do to someone without killing them. "How long till we leave?"

"Within the hour."

Cold ice filled with those words. Lucivar nodded. "Go to your Lady Prince. I'll get the escorts ready."

* * *

Saetan was the first one he went hunting to find. Had to go hunting to find since he was in the deepest part of the Keep. Abruptly he said, "We have a problem."

"Only one?" Saetan replied dryly.

"The queen is with child." He hadn't seen the glass of yarbarah till it fell with a thunk to the floor.

"Mother night."

"If the boyos keep a respectful distance-"

"You expect them not to fuss?" There was surprise as well as mock amusement in Saetan's voice.

No he expected them to try and be rewarded with death the moment they got close enough. "-if they don't Daemon won't think twice about killing them."

A moment passed in silence before he finally asked his son, "Can Janelle hold his leash?"

"I want to say yes."

"But?"

"Have you talked to Chaosti?"

A brief paused then, "No."

He didn't say anything else just slipped out of the room. The reason left lingering between them.

* * *

"Daemon, I do not need another –"

"it's winter and it too damn cold for you-"

"-layer of clothes."

"-and yes you do."

Jaenelle curled her lips up in a snarl then mumbled, "I shouldn't have told you."

Cold eyes pinned her, "Your coven would have anyways. Then sweetheart I would have growled because _you_ didn't tell _me_."

She looked at him a moment longer. She knew he was right. Knew he would be over protective and bossy. However she didn't expect him to see her friends as potential rivals or victims. Didn't count on him rising to the killing edge at the sight of _anyone_ who got close enough to touch. "Fine, give me the dame shirt." No use arguing when she couldn't win right now.

Once he was satisfied that both her shirts and jacket had the correct warming spells and her boot would keep her feet dry and warm. Not to mention her trousers that were under her baggy overhauls would not bunch up he finally said, "I'm satisfied that you'll be warm enough." Knowing he was about to make her more snarly then she already was he continued, "Now come here."

Her sky blue eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"If you're planning on going anywhere you're coming over here."

Hesitantly, reluctantly she took the few steps that separated them. Nearly bit him when he came her a very lazy smile. "Well."

She didn't have to wait long for an answer. Two layers of a Black protective shield settled around her followed by a lighter red and a third layer of Black. "Daemon-" as she started to speak she felt something settled on top of the outer shield. Her eyes narrowed and in her deepest of midnight voice said, "What is this prince?"

"You said I couldn't _kill_ anyone. And I won't but I'll be damned if I let you get hurt."

There was such of a growl in his voice it startled her… and it shouldn't have. "And the spell does what?"

"Nothing as long as no one tries to harm you." He shrugged and opened the door.

"And if one does?"

A strange feral grin filled his face, "They will do more then die. And before they do … well death will be only to show kindness."

"_Daemon_!"

"If you want to continue on to Terreille these are the terms Lady. Or you can be tucked into the Hall for the next several months. Your choice."

She let out a sigh of discuss. She had her own reasons for going she only wished now that she had told him he wasn't. " Move your ass Prince."


	10. Chapter 10

The trip through the gates hadn't been fun, but the ride in the coach … now that had been a nightmare. The members of the first circle had been told not to get close to Jaenelle. That order had been enforced by the High Lord only mere seconds after seeing the cold feral way Daemon had focused on him. The fact that his son, his mirror wasn't exactly being coy about whom he thought was a rival and who he didn't just made matters worse. And that had only been the beginning….

* * *

Daemon had shielded the small private room that he had tucked Jaenelle into, with enough protection webs and shields that nothing was going to get through it… well nothing unless it wore a jewel darker then black anyways. The only good thing that had happened had been the Lady had asked Daemon to sit with her. Whether or not it had been so she could scold him for being so overly protective or to keep him away from everyone else … that was yet to be seen. Either way no one was about to say anything. And with Lucivar driving the coach and the High Lord sitting uneasily in the back with the rest of them only confirmed that silence was preferred.

* * *

The coach landed softly on the new bed of snow that was covering the official landing web. Lucivar had been the first one to be seen and the first to give the warning to the guard who was there to meet them. "Don't say anything unless it is properly worded." That had been all that had been said before the door opened to battle ready warlord princes.

Lucivar looked at his father with puzzlement. His eyes asking," Now what?"

A light tap on his inner barriers and in a deep rumbling growl Saetan only said, * He's sight shielded.*

"Damn." What else could he say to that? Well he didn't expect his brother to play fair. Oh no why would anyone think that the Sadist would be fair about anything. But was it so much to hope for that he would at least let those who were about to be killed see him first?

Jaenelle came slowly out of the coach before her furry companions exited the coach. Slowly she came to stand next to Lucivar and linked her arms through his. In a soft grumble she said, "When we get home I'm going to dent his head."

"Do you really have to wait that long?" he asked in a hopeful yet playful brotherly way.

Her eyes flickered then in a deep midnight voice she said, "I have other matters to deal with at the moment."

Something had brought out the more feral side of Witch. In only that brief moment … something had… he followed her gaze. In a distance he saw the witch scurrying into a building. Her house perhaps. It didn't much matter now. The Lady had passed judgment and the Sadist was itching to kill – slaughter- something and there were no rules about murder. Why couldn't they just let him deal with whatever this was to start with?

Oh right because his scars had been scarped at the worse possible moment, that's why.

Any other time he would have dealt with it the way he had so many times in the past… with hot rage and his fist. Only this time his dear brother had other things on his mind as did his queen.

Gray came slowly down the street with Ranon at his side. No less than fifty paces away from them he stooped. His head tilted to the side just a bit before his eyes went searching for what wasn't seen. Very respectfully he closed the distances between them.

After a moment more Jared Blade said, "Lady you should not be out in such cold weather. Perhaps we should see if the Ladies have the fire going yet?"

Before stomping off she sputtered, "Males!" Then Jaenelle made her way back from the direction that Gray had come.

"Should we should show her were to go?" Ranon asked carefully.

"Nope."Lucivar started to say more but was stopped by something being thrown from the building that he had seen the witch go into. He hadn't seen a door open or heard as anything had been broke but was sure something had thrown what now appeared to be a human looking body out of it.

Shaking his head he only said, "We should go make sure Sadi keeps his word to our queen."

Not that they were going to get to close to Daemon or that house and they sure the hell weren't going to help the object that was laying so still in the snow despite the fact that she didn't seem hurt in the least bit. No they just wasn't to see if they could talk to him enough for him to remember that Witch wasn't the Law here or that he had promised not to kill unless Witch told him he could.

Slowly Daemon opened the door. The sleeves of his jacket and shirt had been rolled up. His golden eyes were glazed in sharp ice and his smile looked the most malevolent that Lucivar froze a good few feet away. Dancing with the sadist he would do if need be. Steeping onto a battlefield where he wasn't welcome or needed… well he was no fool and he _did_ want to be tucked in with his wife later today.

Slowly Daemon's eyes focused on Lucivar. In a deep swan song coo he said, "I don't think the Lady would mind if I handle this one. Do you prince?"

Suppressing a shutter and knowing better then to argue, at least too much he slowly said, "I do think the Queens would like to speak to her first."

Lucivar stood his ground despite the nagging feeling that he should take a few steps back. Despite the feeling that his brother – no right now only a fool would consider the Sadist a brother - was beyond feral. Still looking into the icy glazed eyes and wishing more than ever that Daemon had not came here he started again, "Something else prinking your temper?"

The limp female body rose till it was fully upright and just an arm's length away from Daemon. So easy would it be for him to reach out and use nothing but his bare hands and… his lips curled into the smallest of smiles. "Do you not remember her dear brother? I do and if she lived these past three years I do think we need to spend a few weeks hunting."

"Daemon I don't…" his eyes narrowed. Daemon knew her. Not just knew her but… faint memories. Eyrien hunting camps. That woman there. He couldn't remember why but she was there. The last ball both he and Daemon had been at together, the one where Daemon had killed that bitch queen. She had been there then. With a irritated growl he asked, "Who is she bastard?"

"One of Dorothea's pets I believe. Not of any rank to play with anyone herself but enough of a bitch she should have been… well I do suppose she wasn't corrupt enough to deserve death but too much of her mind is still whole."

"Namesake enough." Saetan now understood what this was. Daemon was feral and he as the darker jeweled warlord prince was calling another into the battle. And the darkness only knew what would happen if the two of them … well no that wasn't true he knew what would happen… Terreille would be torn apart and the streets would run red till their tempers were slated, or till their jewels were all but drained. Again he said, "Enough. You wife did say she wanted to see the witch."

His eyes locked on his father for too long. Because it was his father and because no one was saying he couldn't kill the witch he beat back enough of his temper to turn away from cold feral rage. "Of course the lady will see her –"

Not liking the way that had been said he put a tone of parental disapproval into his voice, "Namesake."

"- In about nine month."

As a father he understood Daemon's need to protect his wife while she was with child. As a warlord prince he expected it. Even so with this number of the first circle here plus that of Cassidy's court … one witch; one un-jeweled witch shouldn't be a threat. Before he could ask why Lucivar asked for him.

The answer was her hand being raised. The hand that should have five narrow delicate fingers was held out. The ring finger missing. Quietly Daemon said, "She knows enough of the craft to be a danger."

All the memories. All those nagging feelings of the times he could remember of this witch all now made sense. A black widow. She might not had been properly trained, in fact she probably didn't have any kind of formal training save that of whatever spell of web she used to make a male fear breaking the chains, but a black widow none the less. "If you don't mind Prince I would like to tuck her in some place till our queen is feeling more up to speaking to her."

Something twinkled in Daemon's eyes. "Of course. Since I can't dispose of her now I don't see why she shouldn't be tucked in somewhere for the moment."

Saetan looked from one son to the other. A game. It had to be one of their games one that they had played too many times in the past. And one he didn't want to know about now. Unfortunately he already did so he had to ask, "And where are you going to tuck her into?"

"As the Stewart and spent so many years being completely oblivious of certain things do you really want to know about this?" Lucivar asked in all but too knowing voice.

"Not really if it can be helped, however the queen will demand to know."

Daemon's fingers crept along his father's shoulders, " A few hours of shopping and she'll forget about the bitch."

"And she'll be alive…"

"Our queen only said that _I_ couldn't kill her. She failed to mention what her first escort could do. Now come I do think there is a witchling that hasn't ate enough for the time of day"

On a black spear thread he asked, * you two planned this?*

*No. But if we had then the queen would have gave orders for her first escort or armed escorts not to kill her. This way Lucivar get to take out his frustrations and our queen doesn't have to find something to punish him for disobeying her order to speak to the bitch, regardless if she really wanted to speak to her or not.*

*and scaring the court?*

*gave me a reason to fuss for the duration of the ride here.*


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n :sorry it has taken so long to update. have computer troubles that i hope are fixed now. the is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Jaenelle stormed into the parlor where Cassidy was waiting for her then snarled, "Males. Snarly over protective males."

Cassidy started to laugh, "Oh My. What is it now? Well Let's see you're not wet so you couldn't have done something that _Lucivar_ would disagree with…"

That if anything lightened her mood. "No I didn't but who would have thought it would take Lucivar to get Daemon to come here?" _or the bitch for that matter_.

"Well since everyone here regards Lucivar with the same respect that he gets in Kealeer I don't think you have to worry too much about Daemon…" Cassidy shrugged, "Maybe?"

"Well at least _you_ don't have a room full of males hiding in here. And At least _I_ don't have to worry about…"

"Vae has them herded out back. Something about the Queen not having enough males." Cassidy mumbled. The last thing she wanted to do was tell a queen that her court was being set up for her. And by a furry little beast at that,

"Mother night." Jaenelle let her velvet coated laugh ring through the room. Besides there was no way any of these male could belong to her…

There laughing was interrupted by the Male temper coming into the room. "Ladies." Daemon cooed.

Still trying to stifle a laugh Jaenelle spoke, "Vae thinks I need a full first circle."

"I see." Daemon paused long enough to think about this. "I think I will go see if she needs help then."

"Daemon. Daemon I don't want… _Daemon_?" she turned back to Cassidy, "He's joking. Right he is just… Daemon …" she turned and quickly followed him out of the room. All the reasons that she had come here to start with put from her mind. The only present matter was _not_ forming a court.

* * *

Nearly twenty five Warlord Princes were out in the back yard. All of them looked confused at being there and all were muttering dark things about the furry little bitch that would not let them leave. Everything fell silent as Prince Sadi all too calmly came to the door way.

His eyes still held that sleep bored look that said all too well that he had not stepped far enough away from the killing edge. His hands were tucked into his the pockets of his black trousers; hiding his long black tinted nails and the snakes tooth that was hidden under one. He wouldn't think twice about ripping them to shreds. No one could stop him if he did and no one would stand a chance if he unleashed even a drop of his black Jewels. That didn't mean they wouldn't fight.

Ferall took a deep breath before he spoke. "Prince Sadi." Then he tried to form a friendly smile, "Would you know a way to get the furry little bitch to allow us to leave?"

Daemon's eyes looked for the furry little bitch in question. Still fighting the urge to kill something and knowing if he harmed the dog he would have a very unhappy wife not to mention the Queen of this territory glaring at him. And that would be nothing compared to the back lash that would happen when he calmed enough for his father to voice his disapproval about it. In a cold smile he spoke. His words spoken lightly but held none of the anger that they should have, "Threaten to throttle her or splatter he on the walls."

A silvery coated laugh flowed behind him, "and you have to make sure your say it calmly and don't really mean it either." Jaenelle stepped past Daemon. Might as well introduce herself as Cassidy's friend and former Queen of Kealeer before …

Ferall froze. He couldn't see her but he could sense that dark famine power. That tug of a warlord prince to a queen. Vibrant colors swirled around him. It didn't matter that air current couldn't have color; it was beautiful just the same. Then she came into few…

Astonishing. Her shaggy blond hair and those eyes. Those deep sapphire eyes that seemed to be looking through him. He struggled to breath. Struggled to form even a single word. It didn't matter he would crawl over an open flame for her and never ask why. He would do anything… his eyes suddenly shifted over to Sadi. Yes he would stand with him on the killing field to protect this creature… this queen.

Jaenelle let out a huff. There was no denying that pull. _That_ tug. Damn Vae. In a quiet voice she spoke, "Gentlemen it's a pleasure to meet so many from a sister's territory." she hoped that would tell them that she was not looking for a court. The sizzle in Ferall eyes never wavered. Two others behind him looked much the same.

Ranon's voice came from behind her. "Lady we're having refreshments at The Lady's pleasure. It's large enough to accommodate… all of our guess."

Jaenelle turned. Fire and lightning flashed in her eyes. Damn him he seemed to find this amusing.

Daemon caught the change in her scent. Ah well, at least she is annoyed with someone else at the moment and he won't wind up with his lunch in his lap or over his head… he hoped. After all he was supposed to be the Sadist. Cruel, seductive and downright scary and that persona would be gone if his wife dumped his soup over his head. It wouldn't matter if she is pregnant and annoyed at him for not getting queezy.


End file.
